Tales of Frozen Spirits
by Monkey Blues
Summary: Three years after the Eternal Winter. Elsa's resolve. Anna's journey. And a bit of help from an ancient Spirit, who took a human body with an appearance similar to both of them. Tales of growth and acceptance. With the help from various people around the world. Eventual Elsanna. X-over with other Disney movies.


Anna twirled the ring on her neck. It was fashioned as a pendant, held up by a thin silver chain. Akin to other creations of Elsa's magic, it was made of ice and everlastingly cold. _Pleasantly_ cold, Anna always thought. The sensation served as a constant reminder (not that she ever not thought) of her sister. So is the staff on her back. A weapon that was specifically built for her.

On first glance, it would look more like a decorative stick. A work of art that was carved out from a block of ice by a master sculptor. It radiates a gentle bluish-white glow, which most people would brush off as a trick of light. Engravings of a certain _Snow Queen's _distinguished magic mark covered the surface of the long pole. Anna's quite familiar with the marking. She saw it on her hand when... well, that was then.

The Princess smiled at the memory when she laid her eyes on it for the first time and the story behind it. How Elsa would sneak out every night when she thought Anna was asleep or how she would meet secretly with Arty to discuss some… secret stuff on the days leading to her departure. How Kristoff and Sven would act awkwardly around her and give vague reasons to excuse themselves. Even Olaf would suspiciously run away when he saw her! She was so anxious back then, thinking, why are all of her closest people is not spending the last few days with her? Though when she did find out the reason, she couldn't help but to gawk at them for a few minutes before crushing them into a big group hug. Seeing all of their faces and gifts, she remembered how she didn't want to leave.

But here she is, getting ready to ride a flying… carpet. Yep, just when she thought she had seen everything. "Uh, are you sure this is safe?" Anna asked nervously, pulling down her hood, uncovering braided reddish brown hair. "I need to be honest here. I never fly. Ever. Thrown over a cliff? Absolutely. But I'm not sure sands are as soft as snow, y'know?" she stomped her left foot, as if to prove her point.

The man in front of her just laughed, "That sounds like one amazing story! You should tell us on our way to the city. Don't you agree, Abu?" he asked the monkey that's perched on his shoulder. Abu screeched in agreement. "Don't worry about flying, it's awfully safe. Carpet there," he pointed to said item, "Has been getting a talk to from Jasmine. He probably won't do any dangerous maneuver when transporting a guest."

Anna had a belief that the word, 'awful' should not be used to describe the word 'safe'. Though when she took a glance at the purple 'vehicle', it looked surprisingly… miffed for a carpet. She's not even sure how it—, no, _he_, managed to express the feeling. Noticing Anna's confused face, the man explained quickly before he returned to talk to the caravan leader, "He's angry because you're doubting his ability. And said that he would actually fall."

The Princess winced at that. She didn't know that he could understand her! So she did what everyone who makes a mistake should. "I'm sorry, er, Sir Flying Carpet. I must admit that this is the first time I saw a… magical carpet such as yourself that I forgot myself. I meant no disrespect; I do not question your capability. But rather the fault is on me, since this will be my first experience in flying and I must confess that I'm rather… nervous." She apologized lengthily. She thinks she did rather well on mimicking Elsa in doing formal apologies. Perhaps a bit more confidence next time.

The Carpet seemed to nod his… head, accepting the apology and offered one of his tassels. She smiled and shook it, which seemed to satisfy him since he lay back down on the sand. This is all rather bizarre, but Anna loves it! This is exactly why she went on this journey after all. To learn about the world. For Arendelle. For Elsa. For herself.

Waiting for the discussion to be over, Anna went to the lake in the oasis to fill her empty water bottle. When she kneeled before the lake, she saw her reflection on the clear surface. Does she look any different? the Princess wondered. All she could notice was the scar on her left eyebrow. She giggled when she remembered Elsa's reaction the first time she saw it. But she supposed, this is not the place for losing herself in nostalgia (considering that it didn't happen that LONG ago).

Instead, she sat down and clasped her ice ring. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel cold wind encircling her, a magnificent display of her Queen's power considering that she is currently in a dessert. Not long after, she could see Elsa's hand scribbling some important looking words on an equally important looking parchment. She took a deep breath, _Elsa? Can you hear me?_

* * *

If someone asked, why is there a multitude of snowmen, in all kind of shapes and sizes, decorating the Queen's desk? The more experienced servants, who had gotten used to the young woman's habit, would promptly answered that it was one of the sign that the Queen is thoroughly bored or tired, and that it is a good time to bring in some refreshment and suggest for her to take a break. (If refused, mentioning "But, Princess Anna ordered us to… (insert suggestion to rest)" would acquire 75% raise of success). Noticing that exact sign, Gerda prepared the Queen's favorite tea and some chocolate chip cookies. But when she was about to enter the study, she heard a voice, "Anna?" And the loyal maid concluded that the tea could wait, and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Elsa eyes opened wide from hearing her sister's voice. She took out the ring, which was fashioned as a pendant, covered beneath the dress, and held it in her hand. _Anna?_ She questioned on her mind.

_Oooh, that one on the right is cute!_ Her sister squealed adorably.

Elsa smiled and twirled her right hand, igniting her magic to make the mentioned snowman walked into her palm. _Do you like this one? _She questioned and when she heard a positive 'Uh-huh!', she separated it from the others and placed it carefully on her shoulder. _Then I will put it in our room. _

_Oh wow, our room must look really awesome right now!_ It certainly is. Elsa would put in there anything that Anna said she likes. It makes her feels less alone at night.

_So… anything new happened? How's everyone? _Her younger sister asked cheerfully. _Is anyone in the castle right now?_

Elsa shook her head. _Nothing new, nothing worth telling anyway. Everyone is out in the city. They're taking Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel for a tour. _She paused at that, her mind wandering to the visiting royalty and the conversation they had before. _And did you tell them the story about how I once froze our nanny's… behind?_

Anna went silent, which was an answer in itself. _You did! _Elsa mentally shouted. _I can't believe you told another Kingdom's royalty about that!_

_Well, they were asking whether the rumors about your magic are true or not! _She defended herself fervently._ So I told them some stories about it!_

The Queen sighed. _Why exactly did you tell them the embarrassing one?_

_Er…_ Anna hesitated. _I told them a lot of story?_

_Anna. Explain. _She demanded calmly. Anna saw the room's snowing through Elsa's eyes.

_Well… Like how you once froze the kitchen's door so we could escape with our chocolate haul? Or how you actually lost in a snowball fight once? And you were depressed over it for a month? Or—_

_I was still seven at that time! And I didn't use my magic! _Elsa huffed. Lose just that one time and she never hears the end of it.

_Okay, maybe more than a month then. _She could feel her sister's smirk. _Don't worry, I only told them because they're my friends. And who I could talk about my sister's embarrassing moment with except my friends? Besides… _She paused shyly, …_I like talking about you._

Elsa felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. She wasn't angry at Anna anyway, and she knew that the Princess' way of making her magic sounds so harmless and beautiful were one of the reasons why many people become less wary of Arendelle. But, she really rather kept embarrassing memories between the two of them.

_That was cheating, you know. _Elsa answered. _Now I couldn't be mad at you. _

_I know._ Anna cheekily answered. The Queen relented on the matter, but vowed that she will have her revenge next time.

_ I see why you are quite fond of those two, _Elsa continued on more seriously. They told her their story yesterday night. And how obviously in love they are with each other made Elsa both moved and awkward at the same time. _They will be a good ruler together._

_ Yeah, they will. _Anna agreed. _Don't worry sis, I won't tell 'secret' stories about you to just anyone. Remember that Hades guy? He's really interested in you, y'know? What a creep. I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but that's kinda his home so…_

Elsa laughed at that, but she also felt a pang of… something. Not exactly sadness, melancholy perhaps? She saw the growth in her sister. Even though she despised the man, Hans had left a permanent mark on Anna. She was no longer the same trusting, naïve young girl as the one before she learnt of his betrayal. The growth itself was a good thing of course, but Elsa still hates herself for not being there when her sister needed her the most. But she also had learned that wallowing in self-pity would not benefit anyone, including herself. They both have gone through so much together and they're still standing. In the end, that's what matters most.

Through Anna's eyes, she had seen so many things that she thought impossible. Gods and goddesses? Fairy Godmother(s)? Talking animals? A land where no one aged? Varieties of magic do exist in this world. She is not alone. And she is certainly not a monster, as the Duke of 'Weaseltown' once pointed out.

_Is there a particular reason why you called me? You said you were travelling with the caravan through the dessert? _

_Yeah! Let's switch! I want to show you the oasis! _

The Queen complied. Shutting her eyes, she soon saw rows of trees and a clear lake in front of her. She thought it was truly remarkable. How this haven could exist, surrounded by endless sands and scorching heat.

_So we rested here yesterday night. _Anna began her story, while walking around so that Elsa could take a look at the surrounding area. _But suddenly there were these bandits..._

Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her sister had been encountering so many dangers lately. She needed to remind herself that she is okay and no harm was done to her. Before she could express her worry however, Anna continued excitedly.

_So of course we fought them, right? And these people are really not used to the cold, you should have seen their face when my staff hit them! _Elsa could imagine her sister's proud smile. _And you wouldn't believe this, but! _Anna paused to build up suspense. _From the star-filled night sky, a man, riding his trusty carpet, and accompanied by his trusted monkey on his side, came to help us! And then…_

Unknown to herself, the Queen smiled and her body relaxed. The sight she took in through her sister's eyes and the voice of her most important person telling exciting tale that she once thought only existed in books, were a privilege she would never trade for anything.

* * *

Anna couldn't stop grinning. Talking to Elsa always makes her happy, in a way that no one else could make her. Her sister smug smirk (which Elsa always insisted that it was in no means smug, and that it was more of a smile) kept appearing in her mind. That made her breathed out a dreamy sigh.

She looked down to the ring. It was as beautiful as the day she first saw it. And of course, when she reminisces about that day she also remembers about what she and Elsa did. The magic would only work between two people who hold true love in their heart for each other. So Arty explained that to activate the link between the rings, an act of true love was needed.

In her defense (not that she regretted it or anything), Anna was in an exhilarated state from the relief that her friends and sister's disappearance was actually in preparation for their gifts and the gladness to know that she could keep communicating with Elsa in her travel. And she also blamed all of those fairy tale books who always use… that_ particular method_ to demonstrate 'an act of true love'.

Anna blushed at the memory. Well, at least the magic did work and the only one in the room with a slack jaw was Kristoff. And Elsa's reddened face was—

"Hey, Anna! Come on, your ride awaits!" a cheerful voice called her over, breaking her out of her daydream. When she walked towards him, he looked at her strangely. "Whoa, stop grinning. It's getting creepy." He joked teasingly. "Thinking about your precious someone?"

The Princess instinctively touched her ring, a motion that the man didn't miss. "Well, Aladdin. A story for a story?" she proposed chirpily. "I bet I have more adventures than you could ever dream of."

Aladdin smirked smugly, "Oh ho. Is that a challenge? I'm warning you, you're making a big mistake."

"Well, I was going to go easy on you. But since you insist…" Anna countered playfully.

The Carpet Rider just shook his head, as if exasperated. "Oh, the folly of youth. Bring it!" he said, running ahead and motioning for her to follow.

Anna held up the ring and kissed it tenderly before tucking it in safely beneath her clothes. Then she ran to catch up with her new friends, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Elsa stood before the windows behind her desk. The smile never leaving her face. In this moment, the view from her study looked more beautiful than ever before. She brought the ring to her lips and took in a deep breath.

Not long after, a knock could be heard from the door, followed by a man coming in.

"I'm happy that you remembered to knock this time. But not waiting for an answer, quite defeat the purpose of doing so, don't you agree?" Elsa chided gently, without turning around to face the visitor.

"You humans have too many rules." He answered evenly while walking towards her. "But I believe that I have come to understand most of them." The man strode lithely, not even sparing a glance at the myriad of snowmen or the fact that there was one perched on her shoulder.

Elsa chuckled at that, he still had a long, long way to go. "Keep learning, okay?" He stopped beside her. "How was the tour?"

He scrunched his forehead. A human's expression, Elsa noticed. Perhaps he truly had improved more than she realized. "I believe the word is pleasing. Yes, that is apt. The tour was pleasing. Flynn bought me more of those delicious candy canes. And then that heavenly honeyed roasted meat. Then cheese cakes and tuna sandwiches from Louie's bakery. After that, grilled sausages and hams with cheese. Baked potato with more cheese. Cotton candy. Caramel pudding. Then some apple cider to 'wash it down'. That is how the expression is used, yes?" he asked curiously, and when Elsa nodded, he continued, "He called me fascinating, I wonder why?"

Perhaps not so much, Elsa concluded. "What did I say about eating too much? And what _exactly_ did Kristoff do at that time? " She already asked the Royal Ice Master to keep an eye on him.

"That it would upset a human's stomach, resulting in… unpleasant reaction. Yes, I remembered the horrid sensation from last time, and stopped myself before it reached that point. Like I have said, I have grasped most of human practices and limitations." He stated flatly. "And Kristoff was watching me with great interest. I believe he was making a 'bet' with Sven and Flynn."

The Queen reminded herself to give a talk to both the Ice Master and the foreign prince. But she smiled at the simplicity of the event, her hand not leaving the ring on her neck.

"Olaf took Rapunzel to a frying pan vendor. He was as amazed as I did at her knowledge. I never knew there was so many different kind and use for that cooking tool. The vendor looked like he was about to cry in joy whilst listening to her explanation. And Flynn vouched for her, he said he still has the bump to prove it." He recollected briefly. It seemed the visiting royalty pair also had their own unique quirks. "And then—"

Elsa took a glance on the man beside her. Shoulder length platinum blonde hair, with a several strands of reddish brown locks. Clear blue eyes. Light colored skin with some visible freckles on his face. A little bit taller than she is, but not enough for her to strain her neck to meet his eyes. Except for his height (which was his personal request), his appearance was a perfect combination of Elsa and Anna. It was quite a strange feeling to see him at first and various comments about his similarity to the royal family had been made by many people. But she had become used in dealing with it.

"Ah, yes." The man said suddenly, breaking her out of her musing, "Flynn and Rapunzel are truly excited for tomorrow's skating event. They have also bought your favorite wine for dinner. According to the chef, it fits with today's menu."

Elsa sighed contently, but quickly noticed the man's silence. Steeling herself, she put on her, which Anna dubbed, 'Queen' expression, and asked quietly, "You can tell me the bad news now."

"The ships from the last trade have not been sighted yet. The Commodore presumed that we have lost them." He reported, his tone unchanging.

"I see." The Queen accepted the fact rather easily. Though there was fire in her voice and her eyes burned with determination. "Then we are sure."

"We are sure. The Commodore is already preparing the fleet." The man confirmed. But then, without missing a beat, he offered his arm to Elsa, "But for now, we have a nice dinner waiting." She chuckled lightly and linked her arm in his, the tense atmosphere instantly dispelled. There is time for everything, and being prompt does not equal to recklessness. The fleet will be ready when they are, and Elsa was willing to take any chance of rest for as much as she could.

They walked side by side towards the dining room. Roar of laughter, originating from said room, rang through the hall. She could already imagine a wonderful dinner with good company. Perhaps it does help that the guests' age was close to her own. She doesn't really have a lot of interaction with young monarchs.

When they arrived, the man opened the door and looked at her with an enquiring expression. She understood the unspoken question, "Yes Arty, you did very well today on behaving as human." He nodded without any change in expression and walked in. But she knew how proud he actually was.

It would have been perfect if he didn't forget to actually let Elsa passed before closing the door behind him. Another roar of laughter rang when the people inside saw the incident and at Elsa's exasperated expression when she entered. The Spirit still had a long, long way to go indeed.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there and thanks for reading! So, as maybe some of you may know I wrote this story a while back. But it didn't turn out the way I imagined it. And didn't get any better when I tried to edit it. So I decided to re-write it from scratch, with the same concept of course. The base of the story is the song 'We Know Better', mostly the part where they sang that while Elsa will be the Queen, Anna will be her right hand and travel throughout the land._ _It's probably going to look a little bit like Kingdom Heart, since Anna will go to other Disney 'universe'. But I must confess, I haven't watched the older disney movies for years now! So forgive me for any mistakes I probably will make about them. Please give a comment if I did! Also I apologize for the people who follow/favorite the old version, hopefully you guys won't mind reading this one!_

_Those who read __**Anna and the Snow Queen**__ can expect the next chapter on this Sunday, Asia Pacific time!_


End file.
